<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>papaver somniferum by doxian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151867">papaver somniferum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian'>doxian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sibling Incest, Status Effects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos has never died, but if he did, he imagines it would feel something like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>papaver somniferum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/gifts">purple_bookcover</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not sure quite how to tag for Hypnos putting people to sleep (without their consent), but that's what the "status effects" tag refers to here. </p><p>thanks Aozo for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos has never died, but if he did, he imagines it would feel something like this.</p><p>He shakes the sleep from himself like it's a tangible thing weighing him down, making his movements as slow and sluggish as a new shade who'd just drawn their last breath.</p><p>It soon becomes evident that it's not just the trappings of sleep that are heavy on him; there is also a literal, physical pressure on his supine form courtesy of his twin brother, Sleep Incarnate himself.</p><p>Hypnos is snoring gently on his chest, his blanket cape swaddled cosily around them both. Neither of them are floating, for once. Instead, they're lying on Hypnos' reclining couch — a frivolous gift from Zagreus that Thanatos really should discuss with him.</p><p>...Wait. Thanatos feels his stomach go cold. If they're on Hypnos' couch, that means--</p><p>Thanatos abruptly jerks upright, any remaining traces of sleep swiftly chased away by the sheer mortifying, terrible prospect of having been caught <i>taking a nap</i> in full view of the Master of the House's desk--</p><p>--which is currently vacant. He must be off fighting his son on the surface again. The entire Great Hall is suspiciously — yet thankfully — empty, come to think of it. The Queen isn't at her usual post next to Cerberus, either.</p><p>For now, Thanatos decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least not until he's absconded from the scene of the crime.</p><p>He looks down at his brother who's still snoozing in his lap. Hypnos is surprisingly heavy for his slight frame, and he won't budge no matter how much Thanatos jostles him.</p><p>Thanatos slowly closes his eyes. Not because he's planning on going back to sleep — far from it — but in exasperation.</p><p>Recollections of what he was doing before he fell asleep come back to him in fits and starts. He'd been having another talk with his brother, yet again trying to convince him to streamline his work process lest he find himself out of a job, yet again fruitless in his endeavor. Then Hypnos had started going on about how Thanatos works too hard and should consider taking more breaks, effectively turning Thanatos' lecture around on him. (The audacity.) And then at some point during their conversation, Hypnos must have lulled him to sleep.</p><p>Thanatos glares down at his brother's irritatingly adorable face. He looks even more stupid and cute than usual with his cheek squished against Thanatos' middle, his half-open mouth curved upwards in a peaceful smile.</p><p>Thanatos gives Hypnos a particularly hard shove and finally he rolls to one side, off of Thanatos, who tells himself that he doesn't already miss his brother's warmth.</p><p>He's about to float up and shift so that he can get back to work when he hears a sleepy murmur beside him.</p><p>"Leaving already, Thanatos?" Hypnos says, lifting a corner of his sleep mask so he can peek out from under it. "You just got here."</p><p>"I've lingered here for far too long, no thanks to you," Thanatos says curtly.</p><p>"I just thought you could use a little nap, that's all." Hypnos pushes his mask fully off and raises himself into an upright position, stretching his arms above his head and yawning, his movements as slow and languid as a leaf unfurling.</p><p>"You know I don't need to sleep."</p><p>"Sure, you might not <i>need</i> to, but you gotta admit you feel refreshed, don't you? I mean, you definitely look it!"</p><p>"<i>Tsch.</i>" Thanatos studiously doesn't say that his brother is right. "What I <i>am</i> is behind on work. I have to go. Good bye."</p><p>"<i>Awwww</i>." Thanatos can hear him pouting through the single drawn-out syllable. He tugs on Thanatos' chiton. "Stay for five more minutes?"</p><p>Thanatos is about to refuse again and grumble something about what a waste of time this is, but he can't. He can't because his brother has pulled him into a kiss — slender fingers cupping his face and soft lips on his. He's enveloped in the scent that always seems to emanate from Hypnos, something earthy and delicately floral that Thanatos can never quite put his finger on. Thanatos lifts a hand to his brother's wrist as if to attempt to pull it away, even as he kisses back and his other hand finds its way into Hypnos' fluffy hair.</p><p>Thanatos can feel his eyes drooping, the soporific effects of the kiss pulling him inexorably back down into that sweet state of oblivion he was indulging in just moments before. He wants to let himself fall into his brother's embrace and answer his questing tongue with his own, sharing kiss after kiss until he can no longer think. But he can already feel the insistent calls of countless mortals close to death who he should have already come for.</p><p>It takes all of his willpower to firmly push Hypnos away instead of succumbing to his brother's thrall.</p><p>"I can't stay for another moment," he manages to gasp out, chest heaving as he pants for breath. Hypnos makes no attempt to pull him back this time. He merely regards Thanatos and leisurely licks his lips like he's just drunk down the best ambrosia on Olympus.</p><p>Thanatos looks away, struggling to his feet so that he can hover in the air, his head clearing now that he's no longer in his brother's arms.</p><p>"Some other time then?" Hypnos asks hopefully. The fool.</p><p>Thanatos' gaze flicks back to where Hypnos is splayed, leaning back on his hands, tunic all rumpled and unkempt, the single wing on his head fluttering in anticipation of what Thanatos might answer. He makes a prettier picture than Thanatos cares to admit.</p><p>If Hypnos is a fool, Thanatos is doubly so.</p><p>"No promises," he sighs.  </p><p>The last thing he sees before his view of the House of Hades gives way to the cold white expanse of the surface, is Hypnos' smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>